In the detergent industry, enzymes have for many decades been implemented in washing formulations. Because of their ability to remove proteinaceous stains from fabric under alkaline conditions, subtilisin-like serine proteases from bacilli, which belong to the subtilase subgroup of serine proteases, are of particular interest. Naturally occurring (wild type) subtilases are subtilisin BPN′ (Uniprot accession number: P00782, represented herein by SEQ ID NO: 3) originating from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens and subtilisin 309 (Savinase; Uniprot accession number: P29600, represented herein by SEQ ID NO: 2) originating from Bacillus lentus. Especially for liquid detergent compositions, a major problem is the decrease of enzyme activity over the life time of the detergent composition and/or during use leading to reduced stain removal. Therefore, there is a need of new and improved proteases, in particular with improved stability, as compared to known subtilases.